¿Quién dejó embarazada a Lily Evans?
by Baker Street
Summary: Como su propio título indica, vamos a analizar quien podría ser el padre del sujeto, una vez decidido que no es un digno hijo de James.
1. Introducción

INTRODUCCIÓN

Queridos amigos y amigas de un usuario compuesto por varias paranoicas chicas que tienen fe en Dios y JK Rowling, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Harry Potter es un ser parado en la evolución del primate hacia el hombre. Tendrá buen físico, llevará un gran invento llamado gafas, pero el cerebro no supera la mediana normal.

Por que él es una víctima, y el no merece su vida, ¡tampoco merece ser hijo del gran James Potter!

Aquí, en "¿Quién dejó preñada a Lily Evans?", disipamos tus dudas existenciales sobre la paternidad de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió a costa de la muerte de sus padres.

Que la fuerza os acompañe,

Rivs, Dids, Lore, Zoe, Anto, Jana y Dan.


	2. ¿Fué Dumbledore?

¡Queridos amigos de BakerStreet presenta un nuevo capítulo de "¿Quién dejó preñada a Lily Evans?". Está vez tratamos con Albus Dumbledor, nuestro querido Dumbly. Sensibles absteneos.

Quiero decir que quiero un montón a Rivs O y que os paséis por Dirty Little Secret, un RPG chupi guay ( dejó preñada a Lily Evans?

**DUMBLEDORE**

_por Lorelai Lewis_

Antes de entrar en teorías paranoicas de las autoras, quería decir una cosa. Si eres sensible, te suplico que no leas este capítulo. Es peor que ver a Paris Hilton en una Biblioteca.

Y como el que avisa no es traidor, sigamos.

Después de mucho romperme la cabeza y de una piscina llena de Coca-Cola Zero, he pensado en que un posible donante de esperma para crear a Harry Potter podría haber sido Albus Percival Wulfric coge aire Brian Dumbledore. Y digo donante de esperma por que a mi me da que nuestro querido Dumbly, con mas de cien años, no está para echar un kiki.

Ésta teoría se observa en el cariño y favoritismo que se observa desde Dumbledore hacia Harry –nunca creeré que mi querido Dumbly está enamorado del energúmeno; ¡las que escribís fics así sois unas insensibles!- desde que entró en Hogwarts. Por que no me digáis que por ser de Gryffindor va a ser el favorito, por que de Gryffindor hay unas pocas muchas personas.

También está el hecho de que le deje ir con él ha buscar los Horcruxes –nunca diré Horrocruxes. ¡Nunca!-, cosa que nunca le hubiera dejado hacer a Draco Malfoy, o a Ron Weasley, o a Neville Longbottom. Además de que le deja coger la carta de Regulus –pobrecillo, escribir una carta antes de morir y que acabe en las manos de tu enemigo. Triste, muy triste.

Pero veamos el por qué de no haber elegido a Draco Malfoy, a Ron Weasley o a Neville Longbottom.

Ejemplo 1.

¡Draco! ¡Coge la carta!

¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡CON ESTE PAPEL HARÉ QUE TODAS LAS SEQUOIAS DEL UNIVERSO ME SIRVAN Y DOMINARÉ EL MUNDOOO!

Ejemplo 2.

¡Ron! ¡Coge la carta!

¡Siempre igual! Ron haz esto, Ron haz lo otro… ¿es qué solo sirvo para coger cartas de tipos muertos? Ahora me enfado y me convierto en pera.

Ejemplo 3.

¡Neville! ¡Coge la carta!

¡Oh, no! ¡Se me olvidó poner todas las medidas de seguridad! ¡VAMOS A MORIR TOODOOOOOS!

Estas son las causas por las que Dumbledore llevó a Harry, que tan solo hubiera dicho un "¡Yo no elegí esto! ¡Yo no elegí tener que coger la carta!". Era mucho más fácil soportar eso que unas sequoias asesinas, un niño amargado y otro demasiado asustadizo. Traumas de la infancia.

Después está el hecho de que una chica de dieciocho años, pelirroja, espectacularmente guapa se haya liado con uno hombre bajito, con barba y gafas de media luna al que todos tienen como figura paternal. Pero… ¿Y si nuestro querido Dumbly hubiera sido un viejo verde? Según investigaciones de las autoras del fan fiction "¿Quién dejó preñada a Lily Evans?", sabemos que Albus mantuvo una relación esporádica, o no tan esporádica, con Poppy Pomfrey. Si, como leéis, con la enfermera maciza de Hogwarts, esa rubia de bote que pone cachondos a todos los alumnos que pasan por ahí.

Pero Poppy no viene al caso, o sí, y eso explicaría que en realidad Dumbledore no tuvo una relación con Lily, sino con Poppy.

Otra de mis teorías, es que Lily le hacía favores sexuales a Dumbledore a cambio de todos los Extraordinarios que sacaba. Por que si ya te estresas estudiando para un examen de Literatura, imagínate para mil y uno de encantamientos. Vamos, ni de coña.

Eso explicaría también el por que Harry lleva gafas y es tan y tan listo que ya sabe Oclumancia.

Pero hay otra teoría que eclipsa a todas las demás, que les hace sombra, que les hace de todo menos bonito.

HARRY POTTER NO ES HIJO DE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.

¿Y por qué? Por que no creo que nadie pueda ser tan pervertida como para escribir una escena +18 con un viejo y una adolescente. Y si vosotras lo habéis hecho, os merecéis un collejón.

Se despide con todo el amor del mundo,

Lorelai Lewis.


	3. ¿Fue Sirius?

Disclaimer Ningun personaje de los que hay aquí es mío, porque si fueran míos no les haria tantas y no gano ningun dinero con esto, solo unas risas en una mañana aburrida

Esta paranoia es parte de la idea de Lore, una de nuestras Sabias (Yeah!) y esta idea se resume en: 

Seguramente habrás leído HP.

Entonces, como chica con buen gusto, habrás pensado...

¿CÓMO JAMES PUDO ENGENDRAR A ESE SER?

Aquí disipamos tus dudas, por que la familia Potter no se merece un descendiente así.

**CAPITULO DE RIVS: SIRIUS**

Introducción made in Lore:

¿Cómo puedes haber mirado este capítulo? ¿¡COMO PUEDES PENSAR QUE SIRIUS HIZO ALGO ASI!? DEGENERADA!

Después de este breve comentario, vayamos al cap en sí

Siguiendo las paranoias de esa compañera de msn que es Lore, he elegido para mi tesis de ¿QUIEN DEJO EMBARAZADA A LILY EVANS? A Sirius Black. Al mejor amigo. Y os preguntareis, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan perra? Muy fácil, prueba a dormir once horas clavándote una llave en la muñeca y sabrás lo que es el dolor. Cuando te amputen la mano, usa un lápiz para ir bajando por la página y deja ya de quejarte y de preguntarte cosas que no tienen nada que ver con esto.

Volvamos a Sirius. Al mejor amigo. Al casi hermano de ese pobre desgraciado que tiene a Harry como hijo legal.

Mis razones para creer que puede haber sido Sirius son a) Físicas b) Sociológicas y c)Dejan por los suelos a James

A) Razones del tipo físico. Imagínate que eres una pelirroja despampanante, porque a toque de varita puedes hacer maravillas con tu aspecto, y que duermes y convives con un bombón de pelo negro al mas puro estilo de Nuno Bettencourt (consultad google) y ojos claros que no tiene reparos en acostarse contigo. Conclusión, tu eres la tía mas deseable del colegio u él un sex-symbol, luego lo vuestro es una unión forjada en el cielo.

B) Razones sociológicas (aquí tenia yo ganas de llegar)

Ese bombón tiene un amigo mas bajo, un retaco vamos, con cara de rata que te mira el culo cada vez que pasas a su lado, otro que sospechas tiene un rollo gay con tu objeto de deseo y un deportista aficionado a los esteroides que no deja de darte la vara. ¿Y porque sale con tíos como esos? Fácil, él es así de generoso. Así que además de ser el hombre de tus sueños físicamente, no es un cromagnon mentalmente. Claro, a un hombre como ese mas vale echarle el lazo, y cual es tu mejor estrategia? Si le hablas de una relación seria va a huir más rápido que el correcaminos, así que tienes que tomar el camino indirecto, es decir, que deje de centrarse en tu maravilloso cuerpo y pase a considerarte una amiga. Sí chicas, te lías con su mejor amigo pero sigues tirándotelo a sus espaldas. Y seguro que el plan hubiera funcionado si hubieras recordado tomar la píldora, pero es que el bombón es tan impulsivo…Según él, estar pillada te hace más atractiva que las demás, ventajas del camino indirecto. Total, que tras hacerle las pruebas de fertilidad con un hechizo casero a tu "novio" sin que se entere, descubres que es fértil y que, gracias a Merlín, él no lo sabe.

Bien, creo que ha quedado claro que Sirius y Lily no eran tan buenas personas y que tuvieron mas de un lío, ahora queda la explicación de porque Harry salió tocado del ala (y de otras cosas, que yo lo he comprobado, nyahahaha)

Teoría 1 Problemas en el embarazo por abuso de drogas:

Ya sabéis, el bombón se desentiende de ella al saber que el niño es suyo y se tiene que casar con el deportista de los esteroides. Eso hace caer en la drogadicción a cualquiera, más cuando su marido es un camello profesional. Lo que esta teoría sostiene es que en vez de agua, la placenta de Harry tenía un caldo de drogas que ni los mocos de Maradona. Así salió el hijo.

Teoría 2 Intento de aborto chapucero

Esta puede tener dos significados:

a) Sirius forzó a Lily a abortar pero no salió bien y acabó casada con Don Esteroides y con un crío medio tonto. También sostiene que se fugó con Voldy y vive muy feliz tomando martines con Sirius en Hawai pero eso es otra historia.

b) Todo lo que he puesto arriba es una soberana bobada y Harry es fruto de una noche loca entre Slughorn y Umbridge, que obligaron a Lily a adoptar y criar al niño. Lo que dejaría a Voldemort como un paladín del bien tratando de destruir un monstruo.

Teoría 3 Jota Kota sobornó a Voldy para que no matara a Harry, pero no se pusieron de acuerdo y quedaron en dejarlo tontito. Así se conseguían varios libros y películas y millones de derechos de autor.

Teoría 4 Esta teoría sostiene que me he quedado sin ideas y que perdí a Sirius y Lily hace rato en un motel de carretera donde deje bajarles a hacer pis. Deben de estar haciendo autostop.

Conclusión: Sirius no puede ser el padre biológico de Harry, porque esa noche estaba conmigo (Raarrr) Personalmente, me inclino por la teoría del aborto, sección b

Fado La maniática del T! Y del Nestea a la que no la gusta el Té (Rivsie para la familia) Repito, no hago publi xDDD


	4. ¿Fue Filch?

Nyahahaha, me echabais de menos? Seh, soy yo, la chiflada que os aconsejó la amputación de manos, llamó a Sirius bombón como cuarenta veces y considera a Voldy como un defensor del bien. Le dedico este cap a Lore que es un amor!! Y la cabecita maquinante de todo esto Ánimo con DLS!!

**Capitulo 3: Posible sospechoso, Filch**

Bien volvamos a nuestra visión de Lily dejando a un lado su lado salvaje capaz de tirarse al mejor amigo de su novio repetidas veces, caer en la drogadicción, aceptar un hijo de Sluggy y Ummy y hacer auto-stop con Sirius en una carretera comarcal. La Lily de este capitulo está muy salida y deseosa de tener una reputación y un expediente intachable. Y aquí es donde entra Filch.

La historia que sustenta esta teoría, comienza con Lily yendo castigada al despacho, y Filchy (seh, adoro ponerles motes estupidos o) manchando su expediente y la falda de ella con un tintero volcado.

Haberte quitado de en medio niña, tu que eres bruja podrás limpiarte solita y hete aquí, que sin varita a causa del castigo, Lily tiene que quitarse la falda y los pantis antes de que se le cale la ropa interior, que era lencería cara y la tinta no se quita. Claro, Filch estaba viejo pero no tanto, y estaba también dispuesto a olvidar el asunto de ponerla un mal aviso en el expediente antes inmaculado a cambio de ciertos favores…

Vamos, que haga lo que haga, Lily acaba tirándose a medio Hogwarts por una pierna y el otro medio por la otra, pero es eso o volver a la teoría de las drogas que esta muy vista. Aunque no se descarta que fuera fumada cuando la castigaron y por eso pasó lo que pasó. Estos locos setenta…

Como este capitulo me ha quedado corto y cutre, voy a beber un poco de nestea o zumo y vuelvo.

Mmmm mejor, ahora a consultar a las sabias.

Ah, mucho mejor, gracias Lore

Teoría 2 Los Evans y Filch en la bancarrota 

Resulto que por casualidades y causalidades de la vida, Filch convencio a los Evans para hacer una enorme inversion que incluia su casa y coche en el abrumador negocio de los guisantes acuaticos y fueron todos a la bancarrota, un grupo de Hippies drogadictos (empiezo a pensar que tengo fijación con las dro…medarias) ocupó su casa y su coche fue pintado de negro, le pusieron unas luces chulas e hizo furor con el tío de los vigilantes de la playa.

Volviendo al tema, mientras buscaban una idea para ganar dinero, la señora Norris tiró la cámara y los videos pornográficos de Filch y se les encendió la bombillita. Lily y Argus desataron furor con unos videos caseros bastante peculiares que grababa la señora Norris y que se vendieron como churros bajo la supervisión que Albus Dumbledore, el coguionista junto con Fawkes. Al principio era una relación meramente profesional, y quizás hubiera llegado a más, porque las embarazadas, no se sabe porque, dan mucho morbo, pero un alumno hasta el culo de esteroides llamado James Potter se enteró del negocio y quiso un pedazo de la tarta. Tras una negociación muy tensa, el pobre chico acabo desmemoriado, casado y con un hijo medio tonto. Y Voldemort solo era un pobre fan de las películas que se volvió medio loco, trato de operarse para parecerse a Filch aunque fracasó (si es que, qué sexy es ese hombre) y fue a tirarse a Lily. En esta teorías, acaban los dos viviendo felizmente en los Alpes, y sus quince hijos se llaman Heidi, Dinamómetro, Tropicana, Narciso, Sonsoles, Lestat, Tatiana, Ana María, Adolfo Domínguez, Ezequiela Josefa, Faustino Alejandro, Dromedaria, Alemanesca, Cazuelo y el pequeño Elopímedes de todos los magos. Lily alega que quiere tener uno mas para que le den el record de familia numerosa y asegura que sí, que su hija Heidi es muy feliz en un pequeño rancho de ovejas blancas con su marido Pedro y su hija Copito de Nieve.

Conclusión, Harry no es hijo de Filch, y Lily es hiper fértil. Ya barajaremos la idea de que sea hijo de Voldy-poldy nN

Firmado: La fanatica bla bla bla, Rivs!!


End file.
